Kinases catalyze the phosphorylation of proteins, lipids, sugars, nucleosides and other cellular metabolites and play key roles in all aspects of eukaryotic cell physiology. Especially, protein kinases and lipid kinases participate in the signaling events which control the activation, growth, differentiation and survival of cells in response to extracellular mediators or stimuli such as growth factors, cytokines or chemokines. In general, protein kinases are classified in two groups, those that preferentially phosphorylate tyrosine residues and those that preferentially phosphorylate serine and/or threonine residues.
Kinases are important therapeutic targets for the development of anti-inflammatory drugs (Cohen, 2009. Current Opinion in Cell Biology 21, 1-8), for example kinases that are involved in the orchestration of adaptive and innate immune responses. Kinase targets of particular interest are members of the IRAK family.
The interleukin-1 receptor-associated kinases (IRAKs) are critically involved in the regulation of intracellular signaling networks controlling inflammation (Ringwood and Li, 2008. Cytokine 42, 1-7). IRAKs are expressed in many cell types and can mediate signals from various cell receptors including toll-like receptors (TLRs). IRAK4 is thought to be the initial protein kinase activated downstream of the interleukin-1 (IL-1) receptor and all toll-like-receptors (TLRs) except TLR3, and initiates signaling in the innate immune system via the rapid activation of IRAK1 and slower activation of IRAK2. IRAK1 was first identified through biochemical purification of the IL-1 dependent kinase activity that co-immunoprecipitates with the IL-1 type 1 receptor (Cao et al., 1996. Science 271(5252): 1128-31). IRAK2 was identified by the search of the human expressed sequence tag (EST) database for sequences homologous to IRAKI (Muzio et al., 1997. Science 278(5343): 1612-5). IRAK3 (also called IRAKM) was identified using a murine EST sequence encoding a polypeptide with significant homology to IRAK1 to screen a human phytohaemagglutinin-activated peripheral blood leukocyte (PBL) cDNA library (Wesche et al., 1999. J. Biol. Chem. 274(27): 19403-10). IRAK4 was identified by database searching for IRAK-like sequences and PCR of a universal cDNA library (Li et al., 2002. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99(8):5567-5572).
Mice that express a catalytically inactive mutant of IRAK4 instead of the wild-type kinase are completely resistant to septic shock triggered by several TLR agonists and are impaired in their response to IL-1. Children who lack IRAK4 activity due to a genetic defect suffer from recurring infection by pyogenic bacteria. It appears that IRAK-dependent TLRs and IL-1Rs are vital for childhood immunity against some pyogenic bacteria but play a redundant role in protective immunity to most infections in adults. Therefore IRAK4 inhibitors may be useful for the treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases in adults without making them too susceptible to bacterial and viral infections (Cohen, 2009. Current Opinion in Cell Biology 21, 1-8). Potent IRAK4 inhibitors have been developed (Buckley et al., 2008. Bioorg Med Chem Lett. 18(12):3656-60). IRAK1 is essential for the TLR7-mediated and TLR9-mediated activation of IRF7 and the production of interferon-alpha (IFN-α) suggesting that IRAK1 inhibitors may be useful for the treatment of Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). IRAK2 is activated downstream of IRAK4 and plays a role in proinflammatory cytokine production. Therefore IRAK2 inhibitors may be useful for inflammatory diseases.